Remember Who The Enemy Is
by AdeleTheBarnBum
Summary: To Avery it seems like bad luck followed her around every turn, or at least the flesh eaters did. So after yet another group is broken by a pack of flesh eaters, she is left to fend for herself again, luckily for her she has her trusty companion Scout. So it is down to her and Scout against all the flesh eating corpses in the world, or at least that was what she was planning for.
1. Meet Avery

(Hey guys! So I know I already have a story about The Walking Dead that I am working on but I made another.. Haha! I actually started this one on Instagram and I decided that I liked it and I figured, hey why not post it on here so all of you lovely people can read it? So here it is! The chapters will be nothing like my other story, they are going to be short but that is just because they are made for Instagram where they can't be too long. So sorry about that one but it is a fun story that I am pretty quick about writing new chapters so yeah :D By the way, if you want to check my Instagram account out, I am Dixonsriot ;) haha! But anyway, here is the first chapter!)

I guess it wasn't a surprise it fell apart. I wasn't surprised just disappointed. I could get but let the faint glow of hope grow in my breast that maybe we found a safe place. But apparently our luck ran out because we were on the move again, alone... Again. I let a sigh rock my body as hunger gnawed at my insides.

I looked over at my companion, my one and only friend, the only one I trusted anymore. Her shinning blue eyes met mine and a toothy grin lit up her face. How she could be so happy all the time, I would never understand it.

"Come on Scout, let's find us some dinner," I ran a hand over her blue speckled head lovingly. Her tall sent a few leaves airborne before she took off, loping eagerly ahead of me. Scout was an American Cattle Dog I had gotten from a friend, who is now dead, a couple years ago in a time that's dead as well.

Suddenly my little cattle dog took off, disappearing into the brush and I only laughed, shaking my head at her. She would be back of course, probably spotted some poor little critter, but at least she would have a full belly tonight. I moved a lot slower, trying not to draw too much attention to myself, just in case, you never knew.

So far it had been quiet but I knew that was a sign that I should stay alert because something was going to happen. They dead were scattered all through this woods and it would be better if we kept our distance. Better for them because they wouldn't get a cold blade between their eyes. Better for me because I wouldn't have to deal with their blank empty eyes, their reeking rotting bodies, and the fact that at one point they were someone. It haunted me even if I had come to terms with the fact that they were dead and I couldn't possibly be really hurting anyone.

Just thinking about one of those walking, rotting corpses made me rest a hand on the handle of the hunting knife strapped to my leg. And then loop my thumb in the strap that crossed my chest, pulling the billhook machete snug against my back.

A stick snapped to my left and I had the machete in my hand in a second flat, ready to defend myself. I hoped it was just Scout, returning from her hunt, but the protective growl that sounded from my side told me it couldn't be her. So who or what was it?

(This first one was terribly short, I know... The next should be a little bit longer but again they are made for Instagram so they won't be very long. And yes, I am a pro at ended my chapters with cliff hangers.. hahaha so hate me for it or what, hopefully it keeps you coming back to see what happens! Anyway, PLEASE review! Thanks a bunch guys!)


	2. Kill That Flesh Eater

(Chapter two, only a little long... Sorry I think the next one should be better! Short chapter annoy me but oh well hahaha! Enjoy guys!)

I raised my machete high in the air, ready to land a kill blow if I needed to, impatient to see what would emerge from the shadows of the trees. It tripped on something and spilled at my feet, a tangled mess of a corpse. A girl at one point, her hair was knotted and filthy, her clothing wasn't any different. I was just about to bring an end to its miserable, pathetic, and useless life, if you could even call it a life, when something stopped me.

"Help..." It pleaded, a corpse pleaded? But then it mustn't be a corpse, since the last time I checked they couldn't talk, this was in fact a person!

"Are you okay?" I asked as she rolled over. Two blue eyes fixed on me and she let out a small groan.

"Do you have any water?" Her voice was low and raspy. I pulled off the bag that hung from my shoulder and slipped a canteen out. It was almost empty, I would have to work on refilling it very soon!

"Here," I knelt down and handed it to her. She propped her self up on an elbow and chugged every last drop. She stopped suddenly and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is this all your water?" But I just shook my head and waved at hand at her.

"Don't worry, I'll get more soon." She handed the empty jug back and looked a little embarrassed by her unbridled relish of the water. I quickly looked over her, checking for wounds, hoping she wasn't contaminated.

"Have you been bit?" I asked, I had to be sure.

"No!" She replied. "No.." And then she seemed to remember something because clumsily she was trying to rise to her feet. "My dog," she gasped and I followed her gaze. She was staring at Scout and Scout looked back at her curiously. Her ears were up and her head tilted a little, as if she were listening to our conversation.

"You have a dog? Where?" My question broke her from her momentary trance and she looked away from Scout. Giving up her struggle to rise, she rested on her knees.

"I'm not sure how far back but it's that way," and she gestured to where she had fallen through the brush. "Bear, he fell in an old well and I couldn't get him out alone so I went to look for help. I twisted my ankle along the way though.. I hope no flesh eaters got to him."

"I'm sure he is fine," I quickly lied. "Her let me help you," I offered her my hand. "Let's go find your dog."

She leaned heavily on my shoulders as we slowly stumbled back the way she came.

"Thank you," it came out in a sigh and she smiled faintly, watching Scout weave across out trail, tail wagging and her tall ears flipping with every step.

"No problem, I can only hope someone would do the same for Scout and I." I told her. "By the way, I'm Avery," I introduced myself.

"Ashley, she answered.

"Nice to meet you," and we fell silent. Both probably hoping to find Bear happy and in one piece..

We struggled for a bit longer, she was starting to get heavy as I grew tired since I hadn't had a meal since two days ago.

"There!" She pointed and I could see we were approaching a clearing. Suddenly a bark broke the silence and Scout perked up. I gritted my teeth, hoping that was only the first bark and his last. But no, he barked again and again. I cursed inside my head, hoping maybe this one time the noise wouldn't attract the dead but I could see that wish was too late.

We broke from the tree line and the first thing I saw were five flesh eaters as Ashley called them, grouped around something. The second thing I saw was that something, which was the crumbling remains of a small, circular wall, must have been the well.

"Wonderful," I sighed, releasing Ashley who started to sob, seeing the disheartening scene. I pulled my machete from its place strapped to my back. "So who's first?"

(For some reason this chapter was fun, even if I finish too soon haha! But anyway, please review! Thanks for reading guys!)


	3. Fight For Your Life

(Chapter 3 is a little longer! Just like I promised :) So yeah, it a little more of a small time story and not my best but I enjoy it! So here is chapter 3 for yall!)

I managed to surprise the first corpse, hacking it in the back of the head. I felt hot gore splatter my face as I yanked it free as he fell. For the other three I wasn't so lucky, they knew I was there now.

The closest to me was another man, or at least it had been a man at one point. Now it was a mindless eating machine. It sloppily moved towards me, chomping its rotting teeth in anticipation of a meal. With one swish I sliced right through its mouth, knocking it to the ground. But I was screwed, the next two were coming at me together and I wasn't sure what to do. Not to mention the one I just whacked at was still squirming on the ground. My trusty dog Scout had a hold of a pant leg and was tugging on it, distracting it for now. I gritted my teeth, cursing under my breath and lunged for the one to my right. This rottie must have been a woman; it still had patches of black hair hanging from its pealing scalp. And a tattered dress stained by blood, gore, and dirt, seemed to be on its last legs.

I swung and got it right in the head, a good shot but since she was awkwardly taller than me it wasn't a killing blow. I tried to pull my machete back but it was stuck, I only succeeded in pulling her closer to me. Thinking fast I yanked my hunting knife from my side, trying to forget about the revolver in its holster strapped to my left hip. That was only for emergencies and Bear's barks had already done enough damaged. The last think I needed was to lure more in.

Holding the woman's corpse back with my machete, I sunk the blade right into the last ones eye socket. He was close enough anyway, grabbed a hold of my arm by time I got around to stabbing him.

I felt a push as the one with the machete still in its head tried to get me. I couldn't help but groan from the strain, she was heavy! And she was winning this war; I couldn't hold her back much longer. Sadly my knife had slipped out of my hand, thanks to the blood that had sprayed from its eye. I had nothing and there was no way I would grab the gun, I would figure something out, I had always managed to figure something out before.

Suddenly I felt a hand grasped my ankle and I realized with a sickening drop of my heart, that she has been pushing me towards the walker on the ground. He gave my leg a yank and I just about fell. Maybe this was it? Maybe I would die now? I hoped someone would have the good sense to stab me in the head before I hurt anyone...

I was just about to give in when the hand released me. I could hear the sound of something ripping into his flesh and then the woman walker was pushed away from me. Finally I ripped the machete from her skull and with a heavy swing, finished her off.

I grasped my knees and let me head all down, panting. Giving myself a few seconds to rest but we didn't have long before more would show up.

I lifted my head to see Ashley peering down into the well. I guess she must have decided the fight wasn't over for her dog and then came to my rescue. I would have to thank her... later.

I drop to my stomach on the crumbling stone wall and looked down into its depths. A black face and shining eyes stared back up. He wasn't too far away but out of my reach... What would we do?

"Have any ideas?" I asked Ashley, her face was tense and her knuckles white from squeezing her hands into fists.

"Not a clue," her voice was barely a whisper.

"Great..." I sighed but my mind was racing. I propelled myself with one thought, what if this was Scout down there?

"Okay, I have an idea, but it's crazy. You can say no." She watched me with eager eyes as I went over my idea one more time in my mind. Yeah it was stupid but what other choice did we have?

"I have a rope in my back. I'll make a loop, climb in with you holding the other end and then put it on Bear. You'll pull him out and then I'll climb out." I could see her figuring it out in her head.

"You're right, that is crazy…" She answered but she didn't say no.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" I pulled the thin, twisting rope from my bag. I had to take it; you never know when you might need a good rope, like now for instance. I made a simple loop and handed the other end to Ashley, who watched silently.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked and I caught a hint of admiration in her voice.

"No but quick let's do it before I change my mind!" I climbed up on the wall and fought a wave of dizziness as my adrenaline started pumping. No turning back, I reminded myself and started to lower myself in.

It wasn't a very big well at all. Small enough that I could push my back against one side and hold myself up with my feet against the other. Slowly, ever so slowly I started to shimmy down. It was a tedious process and terrifying at times when I slipped but I made it to the bottom and Bear unharmed!

"Hi silly boy," I greeted the silky black Border Collie. He, seeing I was his rescuer, practically pushed me over in his attempt to kiss my face. "Down boy!" I laughed softly. "Let's get you back up to your mommy." He was a good dog, letting me slip the rope over his head and under his legs, to rest just behind them. I gave the rope a little tug and felt it tighten as Ashely started to pull. At first Bear squirmed, not liking that he was hanging, I'm sure it probably was pretty uncomfortable. But we had no other choice and it wouldn't be for too long. It was only a couple minutes before he reached the top and I was right behind him. Shimming up was so much harder than going down too. But lucky for us we evaded any more walkers.

"Thank you," Ashley wrapped me up in a hug the second I stepped away from the well.

"No problem," I said, feeling a little awkward. I wasn't much for emotions and hugs and mushy stuff like that. I distracted myself by fixing my long dark blonde hair which of course had come out of its pony tail. Next to us Bear and Scout sniffed at each other, looking pretty happy to see another dog. Scout had always loved going to the park as playing with other dogs. I had planned to get another one before... Well before this whole thing happened, with the dead people coming back and all.

"We should probably look for a safe place to spend the night, that is if you still want to stick around." This spot was the furthest from safe right now and I really did want to put some distance between me and here before more flesh eaters started showing up. She looked down at the fallen corpses and shrugged.

"I think we would be better off staying together, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." I reassured her.

(Thanks for reading guys, please remember to review and tell me what you think, your feedback is so important to me!)


	4. A Place For The Night?

(Short chapters really bother me... I don't know why but they do... haha but anyway, here is chapter four! Sadly my story on instagram isn't doing so hot but I guess that's just because instagram isn't meant for stories. I dunno, oh well!)

We started walking then, not really sure where we were going; just we just wanted to go. We stayed alert, hoping for somewhere we could claim for the night. It was fun to have two dogs now though; they chased each other through the trees, stirring up the leaves as they went. As the sun started on its downward track they started to look more like streaks than dogs, one black and the other blue.

My stomach was roaring now, reminding me of the many hours that had passed since my last meal. I growled softly back to it, whishing the hunger away. I didn't have time to worry about food right now, shelter was more important at the moment.

I had my hunting knife out as we wandered and was cleaning the blood and grime from it. Pulling it from the last bitter's eye hadn't been a pretty sight but there was no way I would be giving up this knife that easily. It had belonged to my father; he gave it to me only a couple months before he passed away. It was very near and dear to my heart.

"So have you been surviving alone this whole time?" Ashley seemed to not be one to like silence.

"Naw, I had been in a group for a while but we got hit by a pack of flesh eaters. It didn't end well… I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who made it. It is a curious thing though, how the flesh eaters travel in groups the way they do." I mused. I had met up with a couple roaming herds of corpses; luckily for me I had a vehicle in every case so I could escape. Well… every case but one.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ashley nodded her head solemnly.

"What about you?" I asked, sliding the knife back into its home. "Have you been alone this whole time?" She was the one who asked it, maybe she had been alone and was wondering if another person was too.

"Well not really. I have stayed with people here and there, the one place I stayed for the whole winter. But I can't settle down, not yet."

"How come?" I studied her, more thoroughly this time. She has her long brown hair swept back in a braid now, taming it a little. Her wide blue eyes searched the forest constantly, for the dead, or a place to crash, or the dogs.

"I am looking for my brother," she admitted. "And I know it is crazy. The off of finding him are so slim. I have heard it many times before. But I won't stop, I just feel like he is still out there… And it gives me a reason to wake up every morning, ya know?" She turned toward me and I shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. I always liked to keep moving anyway. Anytime you get too comfy some place, those darn brain eaters always ruin it." I growled.

"They have a knack for that," Ashley agreed.

"What do we do if we can't find a place?" Ashley asked suddenly, interrupting the silence that had fallen over us. We had been walking for maybe a half hour or so and the sun was falling rapidly.

"We pray," I couldn't help but give a smart answer. I was hungry and feeling grumpy. "Wait, what is that?" I asked staring hard at a strange figure in the trees ahead. "I think it's a house!" I took off running with Ashley hot on my tail. As we drew closer I saw that it was in fact a house and I felt my spirits soar. The dogs, picking up on our enthusiasm, crisscrossed across my trail, not barking thankfully, but panting noisily.

I remembered a time before all this, when I had wandered through the woods and became bitter when every direction took me to a house. I was sick of people and the lack of space to roam. But now, now I could hardly describe how glad I was to see this house. Of course, I was still sick of most people, that would really never change.

I pulled up in front of the house, staring it down; it wasn't very big and seemed pretty abandoned. Its old white walls were filthy and covered in ivy, which threatened to pull the elderly building down.

"Do you think it's empty?" Ashley asked when she got her breath back after that run.

"I don't know, don't really care, I just hope they have food."

(So please yell at me for these stupidly short chapters, they are pathetic hahaha! So yeah, please review and thanks for reading!)


	5. Comfy Carpet Bed

(So I am getting the feeling that not too many people are liking this, I mean no one really has reviewed it, only two people (thank you guys so much). So I am getting the feeling that maybe I should stop posting it? I dunno, I'm not getting much feedback so I don't really know whether to continue or not. But in the meantime, here is chapter 5.)

For a moment I was still, staring up at the house. This would either make or break us. I chewed on my lip nervously before swallowing my fear and putting on a brave face for Ashely.

"Might as well check it out," I moved towards the house, regarding the back door suspiciously. Either it would be occupied by the dead or other people, which could be good or bad. They might welcome us in or chase us out, I had a feeling chasing us out was the most realistic choice though. Not many groups were very welcoming anymore.

I pushed the door open slowly, sliding the machete out of its sheath as I did so. But I didn't hear any sounds that would give people or flesh eaters away. So I moved into the back of what looked to be a living room. There were rotten chairs and sofas around the room, slowing sinking into the floor as time took its toll on them. A puddle sat in the back of the room and I spotted a good sized hole in the roof where I tree had come down on the building. We moved to the left into a dining room. Everything in this room looked relatively untouched, the chairs all sat waiting for someone to perch there for a feast at the dark wooden table. A little chandelier hung from the ceiling, thick with cobwebs which descended towards the table.

As I moved for the next door my shoes were silenced by a thick, rich red carpet. I went through the doorway closest to my right and found a stairwell leading up to the second story. So far so good.

We went through the other door in the dining room and found the kitchen. I couldn't stop myself from hastily searching it for any kind of food. With a squeal of delight I pulled a couple cans of beans from its depths, along with a tiny bag of nuts and a jar of peanut butter.

"Oh peanut butter," I sighed and stuck my finger in; it was creamy and so delicious. I loved peanut butter if you didn't already guess. "Oh sorry," I said looking to Ashely who watched me a then started laughing. It must have looked pretty comical. "Want some?" I asked, holding the jar out to her.

"Thanks," she took it and following my lead, shoved her finger in as well. We both savored the treat for a moment before moving to check out the rest of the house. But it was empty as I suspected it would be. The upstairs was in bad shape but we could crash on the dining room floor for the night. That nice fluffy carpet would be perfect.

We moved the table out and used it to hold the front door closed, hoping to keep out any unwelcome guests. We just locked the back door, planning to use it as an escape route if we needed to.

I called the dogs in from where they waited out behind the house and they hurried in, eager to check the place over themselves. Usually I sent Scout in first but I had Ashely as backup so I left her outside to keep a look out. She really pulled her weight, my little cattle dog did. She hated bitters as much as I did and I could rely on her to listen for them. I always knew when they were around because she would go stiff, her hair would stand on end and when they got too close for comfort she growled. It was always deep and low in her throat, scary if you are on the receiving end, but comforting when she was doing it to protect you.

I pulled my blanket from my bag and noticed Ashely had nothing, which we would have to fix. You couldn't go around so unprepared. I always kept my bag with me, blankets, extra clothes, water and food if I had any, a first aid kit extra ammo, a second knife as well as gun. And a couple other necessities, sure it got heavy but I'd rather drag it around than not and be caught unprepared.

"We need to work on getting you a bag," I told her, tossing her my extra blanket.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I lost my other one back there somewhere, long before I met you. All I have left is the clothes on my back and my knife."

"We will fix that. We'll follow the driveway and see where that takes us tomorrow. Sooner or later we have to stumble on something." I smiled at her.

"Thanks. No really, thanks for everything, for taking me in and helping me and all. Not many people do that anymore," her words warmed my heart.

"Which is a real shame," I looked to the doorway to see Scout standing there, her tail wagging fiercely. "Come here girl," I called to her as I sat back, using one of the dining room chair's cushions as a pillow. She hurried over and I rubbed her forehead just liked she liked it. Her eyes closed and she gave me a huge doggy smile.

"Oh your breath stinks," I complained and Ashley laughed. "Of course I doubt I smell much better." I leveled with her and, ignoring my teasing, not that she could understand it, she curled up against me. Her head rested on my chest and she looked at me with her sweet blue eyes and I melted.

"You know what I miss?" I asked, addressing Ashely.

"What?" She answered, humoring me a little.

"Showers," that brought a longing sigh from her.

"Oh yes," she groaned. "I miss fast-food," we both laughed. "I hate all this having to reed myself." She was probably a couple years younger than me; I had graduated college a few years before all this. I would guess she was just starting college then. But age hardly mattered anymore, what mattered was your will to live, that was the only important thing.

"I would kill for electricity," I chuckled. "When do you think they will get around to inventing that again?" I joked.

"Not soon enough," and we both released deep breathes.

"Well if you want to sleep I can do first watch?" I offered.

"Yeah, that would be great, just wake me when you get tired."

(If you guys could please review and let me know if you are in fact reading a enjoying this story, that would be super awesome. If yall don't then I will probably stop posting chapters.)


	6. Rock, Paper, Scissors Decides

(So I have decided to continue this story, regardless of how many people read it. I like it so yeah... Here is chapter 6! I have some catching up to do since I posted chapter 10 on instagram last night, oh and that's a good one too, hehe.)

By time the sun rose we were gone, moving at a good clip down the driveway hopefully to a road. It was a cool morning as summer slipped into fall, which meant it was time to start preparing for winter. One could never start too soon.

When we hit the road we played rock, paper, scissors to decide which way to go, since there were no signs or anything to tell us which way to go. Ashley won, so left we went.

I stopped just for a moment to quickly pet Scout. I did a little roughly, causing her to leap forward and then spin around, accepting my offer to play. Her tail whipped back and forth, a blue spotted streak, her blue eyes squinted because she was grinning so widely. I jumped towards her and she, joining me in our usual dance, moved backwards. I swung my arms and she pathetically attempted to grab my hands in her mouth, but she hardly ever really tried. And if she did by chance catch one, she was so gentle, I barely felt one tooth. She bounced around and I mimicked her, which of course I was sure looked outrageous. But she loved it and I couldn't deny her something she enjoyed so. Not saying I didn't enjoy it too, because I did. It was our special game, our little bonding moment. At about the same time we finished our game and went back to walking normally. Her sprinting out ahead to investigate things then tearing back to run at my side a little and then in a flash she was gone.

Bear on the other hand; he seemed to be more of an old dog. Yesterday obviously tired him out and so today he lazily trotted along by Ashley's side. He watched our game but that was all, he didn't show any desire to join in at all. It was obviously that Ashley loved him though, in the way she spoke to him softly and caressed his ears, which always made his leg thump away in pleasure. He was an old boy yes, his coat was still a glossy black but he was greying around his muzzle and he didn't quite move like a young dog, like Scout anyway. She was only four now I guess, or maybe five. I couldn't remember anymore.

Sometimes she would run up to him and ask him to join her, her big blue eyes pleading. But he always politely declined with a couple wags if his tail and a steady determination to stay by Ashley's side.

Luck must have been on our side lately, with the house for the night and now this. Left turned out to be the right turn, we reached the little town, if you could call it that, by midday about.

"Let's get you a bag!" I began working my way down the street. It was dead, not a soul or soulless corpse in sight. I passed an old restaurant; I bet it was cute in its glory days, a few houses and then a gas station. I peeked in the stations store, curious as to what might be in it but it was dark and small, couldn't have been much.

With a thud a flesh eater slammed its face into the glass, causing me to step back with surprise.

"Okay, moving on," I laughed at the stupid thing, trying to bite me from behind the window.

Finally what had been a Rite Aid came up. That was the perfect store to get supplies, I could always stock up on first aid tools. Of course we weren't the first to try the store but there hadn't been too many people through. There were still things for us to use and I was glad for that. Lucky for us it was a store that tried to sell everything. I grabbed Ashley a bag, of course to her approval.

My bag was old, well used leather, not pretty but functional and had lots of room but wasn't too heavy itself. She picked out the pretty light blue bag hanging with a couple others in the corner of the store. We then sat in the isle-way in the emergency care section and made her a first aid kit. We used a smaller bag to hold it all; it was cute, white with colorful polka dots all over. We filled it with band aids, wraps, tape, ointments, antiseptic, anything you might need in an emergency. As we left the isle I stopped and grabbed a case of SpongeBob bandages.

"He was my favorite cartoon," I defended myself with a shrug but Ashley just laughed at me.

"You are a character Avery."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, thank you."

"As you wish," she rolled her eyes. Next I found her a blanket as well as a spare, for the cold nights that were coming.

"Have you seen the dogs?" She asked suddenly. I looked around and felt my brow crease in confusion. I whistled sharply but there was no reply.

"Scout," I yelled but not too loudly, you could never be too careful. But she didn't come running, her tail wagging and face smiling, I could never stay mad at her when she wore her adorable grin. "Scout!" My voice shook and I felt fear creep into my heart. Where was she? Was she okay? "I swear if she was eaten I will make that flesh eater's death slow and miserable!" I roared and started running, desperate to find my girl, my little trusty cattle dog, my best friend.

(Thanks to those of you who are reading and thank you so much to those who have actually reviewed, all three of you haha)


	7. Lost Dogs

(So sorry this took me so long, I am having some difficulty with my laptop again. It got stepped on and the side of my screen is cracked so it is like impossible to see anything over there. It is driving me crazy but I was determined to keep doing my stories! The new chapter for surviving the walkers should be out really soon!)

My arms pumped at my sides as I dashed past the rows, glancing down each one desperately. Where was my Scout? I was feeling close to giving up and breaking down when I got to the second to last row and there she was. Her and Bear. Completely ignoring me because they found themselves the doggy biscuit isle. They were chowing down on the dog treats they had been able to extract from the boxes that sat on the lower shelves.

I let out a sob but it was more of a sigh of relief, a laugh, and my tears all in one sound. Ashley caught up with me then and she let lose a sigh of relief.

"Really?" She questioned them as they glanced up at us, their happy guilt written all over their faces. Scout bounded over, a look of pleasure on her face, she was so proud of herself.

"Scout don't you EVER do that to me again!" I warned her, falling to my knees and hugging her close to me. She wiggled happily in my arms, kissing my face repeatedly, causing me to laugh and all my anger was gone.

I looked over to Ashley to see she had her head buried in Bear's fur. Her shoulders shook and it was obvious she was crying. I quickly moved over to her, feeling awkward for a moment but I pushed it aside, I wouldn't let that stop me from comforting her.

"Ashley, it's okay, they are safe," it might have been a statement of the obvious but I said it anyway, rubbing her back. Like a mother might to a fussy child. "Why are you crying?" I asked her, still rubbing her back as her sobs turned to whimpered and then she stopped all together. She surfaced from Bear's coat and wiped hastily at her face.

"Bear, he is all I have let of him. Of my brother." Her voice quivered and new tears threatened to spill over. "The thought of anything happening to him is unbearable-" she cut herself off with a hiccup.

"Ashley you'll find your brother, I'll make sure you do." My heart went out to the young girl yearning for her lost brother.

"You will?" Her voice had a disbelieving tone.

"Of course, it's not like I have anything better to do." I joked and I got a water smile in return.

"Thank you!" Her arms wrapped around my middle and she hugged me so tight, I could feel her gratefulness in it.

"So where was the last place you know he was?" I asked as she released me.

"The last time I knew where he was... Was before all this."

"Oh, well that doesn't give us much but it is something!" I tried to be optimistic and the small loom of hope that grew in her eyes told me it was working.

"He lived in King County, in Georgia with his family."

"That's not too far away," I noted, at least I think so. "Let's see if we can find a map anywhere." We searched the rite aid, finally finding one at the front of the store, with a bunch of brochures and advertisements. We sat in a little town about a week's walk away from King County, but it would be much faster if we could find a car.

"We can start there and if we don't find him, well we will figure it out when we get there."

(Thanks for reading, please review!)


	8. New Ride

(Wow... The chapters always feel so long on Instagram and then I get here and realize how freaking short they are... so sorry about that guys xD I think I'll be able to post a couple chapters today, we will see!)

We left the rite aid and searched the little town a little more. But honestly there wasn't much, it was small and we weren't the first people to come through. We picked up a little food and found a couple jugs of water but it wasn't my best find ever. What we did manage to get was a car though.

When I showed it to Ashley she just looked at me with disbelief and laughed.

"You can't be serious," she turned away from it to see if I was. She stopped chuckling when she saw my expression. "No. Really?"

"Why not?" I half demanded, it wasn't that outrageous.

"Just look at it!" She cried waving her hand towards it. And I did, it was a Ford Ranger, a black one, and I liked it.

"What? I used to drive a Ranger, they are good trucks!" She snorted.

"One like that?"

"Well no... I didn't have enough money do make mine that awesome." She rolled her eyes at me and I went back to admiring the 1992 Ranger XLT. I kind of had to look up a little, the wheels were huge. Actually I didn't know how I would get in it.

"Why?" Ashley sounded exasperated. "We won't get but a few miles in that thing.

"Sure it'll suck on gas but it's a beaut, and what rottie can mess with us in it? They'll hardly be able to reach above the tires." I pointed out. "Where is your sense of adventure, why not have a little fun?" I got her at that and I could see her cave, letting her shoulders drop and a small smile pulled at her lips. "We will grab some gas from that station we passed if we can." I added.

"Fine! You and your puppy dog eyes, you are worse than Bear!" At the sound of his name he looked up at her, cocking his head and I could see him asking what she meant by that. Giddily, like a child on Christmas, I hurried to the truck, climbing up the side and then letting myself in. Lucky for me it was unlocked but sadly I couldn't find any keys, I searched the glove box and all the little hidding spots but no keys.

Ashley had opened the door on the other side and watched from the step. I let my head fall back against the headrest in frustration.

"I have one more idea," I defended myself, I wouldn't give up on it. Sadly I didn't know how to hot-wire a car, that was one skill I never acquired that I wish I had.

I jumped from the truck and moved toward the house, pulling my machete from my back.

"Your going in alone," Ashley called to me. "I'm not the one who wants this truck so bad."

"Wow, thanks for your support," I threw back at her but she just smiled in return and said nothing more. "Come on Scout, let's get these darn keys."

I had to kick in the backdoor since it was locked, which I decided to take as a good sign. I checked the walls for a shelf or key holder of any kind. In the kitchen I looked in drawers and counter tops but nothing there either. Where else would they be? I grunted, growing sour because I couldn't find the darn things and I really wanted that truck. I stepped into the hall way and felt a slight breeze, at the other end the front door stood wide open. Now that was a bad sign.

A little ahead of me was a door with a window, and through the window, past the little curtains, I saw something that made my heart soar. They hung there, waiting for me, calling my name, well at least one of the keys were... I didn't know which one though. And I hoped with all my heart one of those keys was the key I wanted but there was only one way to find out. I moved closer and peered through the window into the garage and then immediately shot back, swearing softly to myself. It was just my luck, sadly my luck was always bad luck.

(Thanks for reading, please, please, please review!)


	9. Corpses for Keys

(Okay, I will post one more because this chapter is tiny, sorry about that guys!)

I pressed my back against the wall, tightening my grip on my machete. I weighed the odds and how much I really wanted the truck. What if I went in there then got hurt and it wasn't even the right key? What if they killed me and then went for Scout? She stood, staring at the door now; she didn't have to see in to know the biters were there. The hair on her neck stood up and a low growl began in throat. That was it, enough thinking, more doing! And a little risk and adventure made things interesting; I'd rather go down swinging anyway!

I burst through the door, cracking open the closest flesh eater's skull. Scout lunged at the second, grabbing its arm and pulling it down. With a quick swipe I took out the third, a clean slice into its brain. I kicked the fourth one right in the chest, knocking it back into its friend. It was a tight space in the garage, a car parked in it took up most of the space, and I was about to trip over Scout's rottie, who's face she was viciously rearranging.

Without hesitation, hesitation could get you killed, I ran at the last two, loping clean off the first one's head. I caught the second in the jaw, sweeping it to the side, and the promptly ending it with a good whack to the back of the head. "Good girl!" I chirped to Scout and she backed away from her rottie. It gurgled from a hole in its face that used to be a mouth; really it was difficult to tell what had been where. But Scout wasn't quite able to do him in properly, so with a merciful bash, I stopped its suffering.

"Aren't we just awesome," I commented to her proudly and took all the keys that hung from the hooks on the wall in the garage. That's when I took notice of the car. "Oh my word... Scout look at this!" With a little protest I managed yanked the garage door open to see Ashley waiting by the truck with Bear.

"Find em?" She asked and I smiled, waving the wad of keys in the air. "Hopefully," I answered. "But I think I found our new ride," I couldn't help but grin.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she walked over to peer in then snort in surprise and obvious amusement. "Now you are kidding, right?"

"Of course!" She let out a sigh of relief. "But it's such a bummer this beauty has to sit and rot." The cherry red Ferrari was something. I didn't know Ferraris too well but I was pretty sure it was an Italia. And it was something. But oh well, I had a truck now... hopefully anyway, if I grabbed the right key.

We climbed back in and I looked at the fives keys I held then started trying them one by one. On the third I felt my heart leap into my throat as the truck shuddered and admitted a low rumble, then with a roar started up. It was music to my ears and I grinned so big at Ashley it hurt.

"You are a piece of work," she told me laughing but I could see she was glad too. This would definitely be more fun cruising around in this beast. And gosh, luck was smiling down on is again, which of course meant something bad would happen soon but I pushes that thought aside for now.

"Full tank! It's my lucky day! Now, to the gas station!" I cried, throwing the truck into drive and the engine thundered as it woke. We managed to fill about three and a half containers with gas before turning in the direction of King County to start our search.

(Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!)


	10. Always On The Move

(Yay, a longer chapter to make up for that last pathetically short one! You're welcome haha.)

We weren't doing too bad with the Ranger and I was right. The dead weren't even close to being able to reach us, running them over was terribly fun too. Although, I'm almost slightly ashamed to admit that.

The dogs liked to take turns sticking their head out the back window smiling as they watched the scenery speed by. Best part of finding a vehicle during the apocalypse, you can do whatever you want, go as fast as you want, hog the whole road, it was up to you. Of course you had to be careful you didn't hit a biter going so fast, they were as bad as deer.

I took to calling my darling truck The Beast, which Ashley found hilarious although, she did seemed to have fun driving him. We were making good time and I felt so safe in the truck, it was too comfy, something had to go wrong soon.

Finally we reached a place to spend the night, I had been driving for a day and a night straight and I was ready for rest. It was a small factory, solid and simple. Sure we had to clear it out, but once we did it was secure, the doors locked up tight. They were big steel doors, heavy and reliable; I would be able to sleep soundly tonight. We settled I on the floor in the building, a few exits in safe reach, just in case we might need them. The sun was starting to fall as I started a little fire under a broken window, that way the smoke could escape. We cooked a can of beans over the fire and used it to warm our hands. The building was damp and a little eerie, old machines sat around the room, their purposes unknown to me. It felt so empty and sad here, I didn't like it.

"Scout," I whispered to her, patting my legs. She padded over and happily dropped down across them. I felt safer with her there, close, warm, and comforting.

The next morning was cold, the sun was just starting to rise when I stirred, I shivered and was greeted promptly by a kiss.

"Good morning Scout," I laughed, pushing her off. Ashley was still sound asleep, her arms encircling Bear who snored softly. I smiled at them, glad for any moments of peace they could enjoy. I pulled on the sweater that I had stashed in my bag and grimaced at my pants, they were disgusting, I wish I had another pair or at least could wash them. But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. I stuck my feet I'm my boots, they were getting old too. By wiggling my toes I could feel how worn down they were inside. But I loved these boots; they were about mid thigh, dark brown leather, cowboy boots. When I got the chance though, I would have to find a replacement pair. Good sturdy boots, that's all I needed, they were the best for this kind of lifestyle.

I stood slowly, stretching. I only had my one blanket to lie on and the cold cement floor was not comfortable in the slightest. The fire we had last night was reduced to smoldering coals and I quickly warmed my hands over them.

My head snapped up, I could have sworn I heard something outside, my heart raced as I listened but I didn't hear anything more. Shrugging it off as my brain being paranoid I relaxed and went back to warming my hands and debating on what I might want for breakfast. At another sound I felt my heart drop like a rock and I lifted my eyes slowly. Scout stood glaring at the door with her tail between her legs; her ears were pinned back against her skull and a spine chilling growl rising in her throat.

As if in a dream I walked to the high window by the door, I climbed up on boxes and trash to look out. I swore, loudly, I couldn't help it. I leapt down; crashing into the cement floor hard but I ignored the pain of the impact.

"Ashley," I forcefully whispered. "Get up, now."

"Huh…" She groaned, releasing Bear. She took in me packing quickly and Scout who was in protecting mode. "What's wrong?" Her voice shook and she sat up quickly, starting to gather her things, not even waiting for my reply.

"It's a herd." I pushed down the string of curses and the rage that burned in my throat. "They already surrounded the truck; we have to slip out the back." I was utterly destroyed; I only had The Beast for so little a time. I loved that dumb truck too much already. Maybe we could come back for it...

"Come Scout," I demanded and with one last warning growl she turned away from the door and trotted toward me.

Ashley didn't take long to get ready and we snuck to the back of the building, I pushed the door open slowly, peeking out cautiously, it would suck if we got stuck in this building. I could already hear them at the other end where we had been, pushing against the door. They smelled us, they must have.

The coast was clear and we made a run for it, there were only a few that had made it this far but they weren't trouble. We darted through the woods that started behind the building, back into the middle of nowhere, like the place where I found Ashley. Our breath came out in gasps as we ran but we weren't stopping, not with that herd so close.

I glanced back over my shoulder to check on Ashley when I plowed into something very solid and heard it grunt. Ashley gave a cry of shock as I fell to my back and saw that I had knocked this other person over too.

"What the he-" he started to growl but I was jumping to my feet again already and cut him off.

"Run! There is no time for chatting!" I saw a girl maybe a little younger than me behind him. He scowled as he picked himself up as well as a crossbow; he pushed long dark brown hair out of his face. Cold blue eyes stared into mine and I could see him sizing me up as he blocked my path. But we didn't have time for this.

"There is a herd, flesh eaters," I breathlessly managed to get out, Scout, who stood by my leg, bared her teeth warningly. But at the mention of a herd I got his attention.

"How close?" He asked forcefully and the notice the girl behind him put a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying, they looked pretty haggard themselves. I wondered what happened, where they came from, where they were going.

"Too close, we don't have time for this," I grew impatient and I started to move around him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"As far from that herd as I can get and you are welcome to come along," I smartly answered and started to move again, Scout tucked in behind me and Ashley following.

(This is when it starts to get good in my opinion ;) Of course it could just be because I am in love with the man who just made his grand appearance, but whatever :P Anyway, pllleeeaaasseeee review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
